The Exorcist and the Alchemist
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: -one shot, with sequel- Allen and Lavi get stranded in the country of Amestris and they happen to meet none other than the Elric brothers...
1. Part 1

Author's Note: Whooo, my first real fic of D.Gray-man _and_ Fullmetal Alchemist. My newest obsession and one of my all-time fav animes rolled together into one fic. This idea had crossed my mind before of "What if Allen and Edward have met?", they are alot alike afteral. But what really kicked off this story idea was this thread I came across on a fourm that talked about who would win if these two guys fought each other. So yeah, that thread is where I got the idea for this. I hope you all enjoy this spur of the moment fic I wrote, and if the demand is high enough, maybe I'll try writing the sequel I came up with to this.

Anyways, read this and tell me what you think, I would love to hear what you all have to say. Thanks!

--

They weren't exactly sure how they had gotten there, but they where pretty positive that they had taken the wrong train at some point. So now Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman where now lost in an unknown country neither of them had visited before. Why are they here in such a place you ask? Well, in a small village in Spain there was a series of strange occurrences. The Black Order thought these strange events might have had something to do with Innocence, and Komui sent Allen and Lavi to investigate this. So what where these strange events you ask? Why bother telling you anyways, it has nothing to do with the plot of the story and it was just an excuse for the author of this story to have Allen and Lavi wondering about in the first place. Besides, come to find out there was nothing at that village to be found anyways.

So as stated, Allen and Lavi where somewhere within a strange country in a strange city somewhere. "Ah geez, just how did we wind up here?" Lavi said while looking at the sign at the train station, showing the name of the city, which read _East City_ Allen was looking around when he spotted a map of the area posted on the wall. He pointed the map out to Lavi and they both looked at it. "So where in Amestris huh?" Allen said as he saw the name of the country they where in, "Just how are we going to get out of here and back to the Black Order?" Then there was a loud thunderous growl that was the sound of Allen's stomach. Lavi had clearly heard it as he said, "How bout we grab some lunch first before we try an figure that out, besides i'm a bit hungry myself." Allen was excited by the sound of this as he immediately lead the way to the nearest cafe.

An hour had passed and Allen and Lavi where still sitting in the cafe. Lavi had already finished his meal and was now looking at a map and had a copy of the area's local paper next to him on the table. Allen, of course, was still eating away as the stack of empty dishes began to grow taller. When Lavi was done looking at the map, he placed it on the table to show Allen. "It looks like we can just take the next train that leaves east of here, get off in this town here, head south on the next train and we'll be back to the order in about 2 days." "Two days?!" Allen said in-between bites of his food, "We really got off track at some point didn't we?" Lavi folded up the map and began to look at the local paper now, "Yeah, but luckily it looks like its an easy fix. So don't worry we'll be headed back on track after we leave here."

The waitress had walked over to the table and placed the bill on the table and smiled, both Lavi and Allen smiled back and thanked her for her great service. Lavi had picked up the check first, he was curious to see how much the bill was. He eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the total. He knew it was going to be alot, knowing how much food Allen usually eats, but he wasn't expecting it to be THAT much. "What the hell?!" he said aloud. Allen, who was now finally full looked up from his plate, "What's wrong Lavi?" With a look of shock and disbelief he handed the bill over to Allen to show him. When Allen saw it, he took had the same expression of shock and disbelief on his face as well. "Is this real?!" he asked Lavi.

"The cost of everything here is much higher than we expected."

"What are we going to do?! We only have enough funds left with us from the order to pay off this bill."

"And we haven't even gotten the train tickets yet! Perhaps we can try calling Komui again and have some more money transferred to us."

"But we couldn't get though to anyone remember? It was a bad connection."

Then they both let out a long sigh, sat in silence, then they knew there was only one solution left to their financial problems. "Well, looks like we only have one option left..." Allen then pulled out the deck of cards from his coat pocket. Lavi then said, "Well, I guess its a good thing you learned how to make money from card games. It certainly comes in handy for times like these." "Um, yeah...I guess..." Allen said as memories of the days he spent with General Cross that he tried to forget, came flooding back into his mind. Lavi immediately noticed that Allen was reliving the nightmares of his past in his mind. "Woah! Hey Allen! Snap out of it! Focus on the present day here!"

After they had paid he bill, Allen and Lavi had left the cafe to wander about the city. They kept searching for the right area or the right people so Allen can bet on card games so they could win money (by cheating of course). They spotted what looked like a government building, and there where people in blue uniforms coming and going from it. "Should we try one of these guys?" Lavi asked Allen, "Folks in the military do make alot of money afteral." "I dunno, " Allen said as he was looking at them, "seams pretty risky, and who knows what would happen if we get caught, lets try someplace..."

Before Allen could finish, something caught his eye. It was a strange sight to see among the sea of blue uniforms that came from within the building. He saw a kid who looked to be about the same age as him, but with blonde hair and was wearing a long red coat. What was even more strange was that there was someone dressed in a suit of armor walking along side him, making the kid look much smaller in size than he actually was. If they haven't just walked out of a government building, where only members of the military where allowed, he would have thought they where part of some circus act. "What's a kid whose about the same age as us doing in the military?" Allen asked Lavi. "Maybe hes not and hes someone's kid, and he just came to visit his parents or some who works here. And that suit of armor is like his body guard or something." Lavi grinned as he looked over at Allen, "Whoever this kid is, hes still must be associated with the military right? So he must still have a good amount of cash on him right?"

"Why are you thinking about money so much right now anyways?"

"Oh come on! I don't want to be stuck here, and I know you do too. Besides we have yet to find any body else to play with."

Allen sighed, "Alright, i'll play the kid, seeing how we don't have much of a choice at the moment."

So the two had followed the kid and the suit of armor down to the train station. They watched them pay for their tickets, and heard the blonde haired kid angrily spoke to the suit of armor. "I don't believe this! We're stuck here for the next 3 hours to wait for the next train just because that damm Mustang had wanted to talk to us about something." Then the kid angrily sat down on a bench, crossed his legs, placed his head on his hand with his elbow on his leg. The expression on his face was most certainly not a pleasant one. Then the suit of armor then tried to cheer up the kid, "But it was great to see the colonel again wasn't it?" The kid looked up at the armor and scowled at it, "Its never 'great' to see that guy..." the kid now changed position. His arms where now hanging behind the back of the bench and he was staring at the blue sky above, "Well, what do you think we should do now Al?"

Before the armor said anything, Allen leapt at this chance to talk to the kid. He walked over to him with Lavi trailing behind. "Hello," Allen said to them, "you waiting for the train too?" The kid and the suit of armor looked up from where they sat and looked at Allen. Allen smiled then said, "We are waiting for the train too, and I was wondering if you would like to play a game of cards with us to help pass the time." The kid was now smiling, "A game of cards huh? Well that does sound like a great way to pass the time." The kid stood up and when he did the armor followed, "Alright then, lets do it!" "Great!" Allen said, "I even saw a great spot over here we can play." "So whats your guys names anyways?" the kid asked them. "I'm Allen Walker, and this is my friend Lavi." Allen told them. Lavi then said, "How do ya do?" when he was introduced, then he asked them, "So how bout you guys?"

The kid smiled and said, "I'm Edward Elric, and this is my younger bother Alphonse." "Edward and Alphonse huh? Well its nice to meet you!" Allen said as he shook Edward's right hand. He then noticed there was something quite strange about his hand. It felt almost as if it where cold and made of metal. That thought was quickly overshadowed as a different thought occurred to him and both he and Lavi stared at the suit of armor. "Uh...younger brother?" Lavi asked before Allen could, as he stared at Alphonse. Alphonse then made a quick excuse, "Uh...Its a hobby of mine, I like to dress up in this suit of armor." Allen was still staring at Alphonse as well, "Thats a strange hobby, and even though your the younger brother, how come your so tall and your brother is so short?" Alphonse quickly looked over at his brother, who he saw clenching his fists in rage, ready to strike because of the comment. Alphonse knew he had to change the conversation right away before something terrible happened. "Hey! How bout we play a card game now?" he said quickly as he changed the subject.

A short while later, the group was found sitting at a table underneath a tree nearby the train station. Allen shuffled the cards and began to deal them. Lavi backed out as he lied to everyone, "You guys can go on ahead and play, i'm no good at card games anyways." "Come on Lavi, why don't you join us?" Alphonse asked, "Its all in good fun anyways." "Thats alright, I get more fun out of watching people than actually playing." Lavi had told them. It was part of the plan as Lavi had backed out on purpose to let Allen work his magic with the cards.

At first they just played for fun, but Allen fixed the games so Edward would win three rounds, and he had won one round. "Wow! You're doing real good today Nii-san!" Alphonse told his brother. Edward grinned, "I guess luck is on my side today." When Allen was reshuffling the cards, he then knew now was the time to propose the idea. "Say, how bout we bet money on this next game?" Allen offered. Edward's grin grew even wider after Allen had asked that. "You're on!" Edward said as he placed some cash on the table, "With my luck today i'm sure i'll win this!" When Allen was passing out the cards, Alphonse decided to back out of this round, he didn't want to bet like how his brother wanted to. Then he decided to ask something that had been bugging him for a while now. "Ive never seen uniforms like those before around here, are you both part of some sort of organization?" Alphonse asked. "We are actually," Lavi had said, "where Exorcists from the Black Order and we where sent out here on a mission." Edward picked his cards up from the table that Allen gave him, "Mission huh? Its a top secret one too I bet, right?" "What about you?" Lavi asked Edward, "We saw you walking out of the government building over there when we passed by. You have folks in the military and you where just visiting, or...?" "Nope, I am in the military." There was a look of shock and disbelief on both Allen and Lavi's faces once more, much like the face when they saw the bill at the cafe. "You're kidding..." Lavi asked him. Edward reached into his pocket, "You wouldn't be the first ones to doubt me, so i'll have to prove it to you too it seams." He pulled out his shiny silver pocket watch with the military's crest on it and showed it to them. Allen looked at the watch, "So this is...?" Edward figured they must not have been from around there and from some other place, so he decided to explain to them. "This is the silver watch they give out to the State Alchemists who are part of the military, they even work directly under the president himself." Lavi and Allen where impressed by the sound of all this, Edward saw the look on their faces and continued to brag some more for the heck of it. "Right now you're looking at the great Fullmetal Alchemist..." "Nii-san, you don't need to brag about it anymore." Alphonse interrupted him. "But why the military, and how did someone like you, whose about the same age as us, get in anyways?" Allen asked. "Its a long story, but to sum it up, theres a goal I want to fulfill." Edward told them.

All while they where talking they where playing the game. Edward showed his hand at last, then Allen showed his. "I got a royal flush!" Allen said, "Looks like I win this round." "Damm you..." Edward said angrily, "Let me try that again, I know i'll beat you this time!" Edward said as he placed more money on the table, which was even a little bit more than last time. Allen shuffled the cards again, and passed out the cards once more. Allen decided to continue a conversation, to distract Edward some more. "Is it alright if I mind asking about your right hand? When I shook it earlier it felt quite strange, like as if it where made of metal." Edward then held up his right hand and took off the glove to show them, "Thats because it is made of metal, my whole right arm is actually." Edward said as he decided to take the other glove off from his other hand for the heck of it, "I bet you guys think my arm is pretty strange, seeing how you both seam to be from outside of this country and have probably never seen automail before." Allen reached for the glove on his own left hand, "I have never seen automail before of course, but you would think my arm is pretty strange itself." He showed Edward his strange left hand. "You guys never fail to surprise me." Edward said as he looked at it. "My thoughts are the same about you guys." Allen said as he decided to take the other glove off from his other hand for the heck of it. Edward showed his hand of cards he had and Allen showed his. "Looks like I win again." Allen said as he smiled. With frustration Edward reached into his pocket again, and pulled out more cash. He placed the money on the table, "I refuse to loose to you!" Allen shuffled the cards, passed more out, and a short while later, Edward lost again.

"Dammit! Again!" Edward reached into his pocket and this time slammed the cash onto the table so hard the whole thing shook. Allen passed out the cards again, and Edward lost again. Edward put even more cash down, Allen passed out the cards again, and Edward lost again. Edward put even more cash down, Allen passed out the cards again, and Edward lost again.

Lavi was secretly keeping track of all of the money Allen was winning. At this time he knew they had enough money to get the train tickets and would have some extra to spare. Apparently it was a good idea for Allen to play against Edward afteral, seeing how Edward just doesn't know when to quit. Lavi stood up then lied, "I don't believe it, I just realized we forgot to buy the train tickets!" Lavi then started to grab part of the money Allen had just won, "Is it okay if I use this money to buy the tickets?" "Sure go ahead." Allen told him Lavi had walked off to go buy the tickets. Edward, who was miserably sitting there, with his face down on the table, began to raise his head as he realized something. "You..." as he narrowed his eyes and glared at Allen, "You fixed the game so you could win money off of me because you guys where broke. Am I right?" Allen stared at Edward, shocked that he figured it out. Allen even continued to grow more horrified with each passing minute as Edward's rage continued to grow at the same time. "You got some nerve pal!" Edward told him angrily.

Lavi came back and he was holding the tickets, "Hey Allen, I got the..." he then noticed the tension in the air as he saw that Edward was about ready to strike. He knew he must have figured out what was really going on, "Uh oh..." Edward leaned in closer to Allen, "You can fight can you?" Allen stuttered a, "Y-yes...I can...but" Edward leapt up from where he sat, "Come on lets go then! I challenge you!" Alphonse tried to stop him, "Nii-san! Its not worth it to fight!" Edward snapped at him, "Shut up Al! This bastard deserves a good beating after how he cheated me like that!" Allen stood up from where he sat, "Can we just talk this over please? I really don't want to fight..." Edward had make his move before Allen could finish. With is metal hand he aimed to punch Allen right in the face, but Allen dodged it just in time. Edward threw a few more punches and Allen just barely missed them all. Allen quickly took a step back, out of the way from Edward's grasp. "Come on you coward!! Come and fight me already!!" Edward told him. Edward clapped his hands, then placed them on the ground. Small lighting bolts snaked along the ground and then formed into sharp rocks that shot up from beneath Allen's feet. Allen was trying everything he can to avoid them. "What the?! How did you do that?!" Allen said as he was surprised by the attack. "You must have never seen alchemy before haven't you? It was a simple task for an alchemist like myself. All I did was transmutative the ground into something else." Allen and Lavi then realized that it was perhaps a really bad idea to have cheated money off this guy from a card game.

Lavi tried this time to calm Edward, "Impressive! I didn't know alchemists could do such a thing, but come on now. Like your bro said theres no need to fight. I mean, don't sweat the small stuff man!" Edward snapped when he heard that, "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!!" Lavi was surprised by the comment, "I didn't say you where small, well, actually you are, it was just..." Edward clapped his hands again and transformed part of his metal arm into a blade, and charged after Lavi, "That does it!!" "Innocence activate!" Allen had said, activating his Crown Clown. Just right before Edward struck Lavi with his blade, Allen had blocked it with his left hand. Lavi let out a sigh of relief, "Ah man, thanks Allen! It looks like we won't be able to get though this guy by talking alone." "Seams that way, looks like I'll have to fight him afteral." Allen said as he was disappointed, he really didn't want to fight but had no choice. "Want me to help you out with this one?" Lavi asked Allen, Allen then replied, "No, I will handle this myself." "Suit yourself then."

Edward could have attacked while Allen was having a brief conversation with Lavi. He leapt backwards and continue staring at Allen's sudden change in appearance. "What the?! What did you say you where again? An Exorcist?" Edward then grinned, "This is more interesting than I expected, but i'm still gonna kick your ass! You can be any worse than those damm homunculi i've fought before." Alphonse put his hand to his face and sighed, knowing that his brother had gotten into fight once again.

Edward lunged at Allen and attacked him with the blade on his arm. Allen blocked it with his left arm. When Allen had the chance, he changed his arm into its blade form. "Interesting trick you can do there, but I have several more up my own sleeve." Edward told Allen. They lashed out in a sword-type fight for bit, and when Edward saw his chance he made his next move. He clapped his hands, and transmutated part of the ground into what looked like a machine gun. "Got you now!" Edward said with a crazy grin, and the gun opened fire on Allen. Allen quickly covered himself with his cape, to stop the bullets from harming him. "You really are full of surprises Edward." Allen said as he lowered his cape when the bullets stopped, showing he was alright. This was a surprise Edward wasn't expecting, then told Allen "You're full of surprises yourself, and how come you haven't seriously attacked me yet anyways?"

"That's because my attacks can't harm people, only Akuma, I am an exorcist afteral."

Edward grinned once more, "Sounds like I have the edge then because my attacks aren't limited like that, so i'm still going to win this fight!"

"As I said, I really didn't want to fight in the first place..."

Before Edward clapped his hands again, Allen had an idea. "Clown Belt!" he shouted, then a white belt shot out grabbing Edward's hand and held it out reach from his other hand so he couldn't transmuate. "What the?!" Edward said as he was surprised. Then Edward took his right arm with the blade, which was free, and use the blade to try and cut the belt. Edward managed to succeed as he got his arm free, "Alright, now for..." Before he could finish, Allen with his Clown Belt attack, he tied up both of Edward's arms and kept them far apart. "Damm you!!" He said as he tried to struggle free.

"Uh, Edward, Alphonse," Lavi said as he interrupted, "it looks like that train you where waiting for is about ready to leave the station." The brothers stopped and looked at the train, then they heard it whistle. "Crap!! Al grab my coat and the suitcase will you?!" Alphonse ran and grabbed his brother's things. Allen released Edward so he could go catch the train. "This isn't over yet!" Edward told Allen, "Next time I see you Allen, I will beat the hell out of you! You better be ready!" Allen had a very uneasy feeling as he knew he had made an enemy he must now look out for and should avoid at any cost.

After the brothers had left, Lavi spoke, "Its kinda nice that he forgot about his money and was too involved with his fight with you. Now we still have enough to get back." Allen looked at Lavi, "Lavi, please don't talk to me about money for the rest of the trip..."


	2. Part 2

_Author's Note: Due to the popularity of the first one-shot, I wrote a sequel (then again, I would have written it anyways because this idea was way too good to pass up). I was going to post this separate from the first one-shot, but I figured it would be best to keep the 2 stories together.  
_

_I hope you'll enjoy this sequel. ^^_

* * *

**The Excorcist and The Alchemist Meet Again**

It started off like another usual day at the Black Order, but it was about ready to take a turn Allen wasn't expecting. "There you are Allen," said Lenalee as she came running up to him., "i've been looking for you. I was sent to tell you that you have some visitors waiting for you in Komui's office." Allen was puzzled by this, "Visitors? I'm not expecting anybody." "They seem to know you." Lenalee said, "And it looked like they traveled a long way to see you as well."

Allen was curious to see who these visitors where, and Lenalee came with him. When they had reached the door to Komui's office, Allen could hear the voices of those who came to visit him. He listened for a moment, then a chill went down his spine. "No it can't be them...can't it?!" Allen thought in horror. Allen and Lenalee had stepped into the room, and Komui had spotted them. "Ah there he is!" he said when he saw Allen. Then one of the people that sat in front of Komui's desk had stood up. "About damn time you got here..." he said. Allen's hair stood on end, it was him, one of the people he had hoped never to see again: Edward Elric. "Its you!!! But how did you find me?!" Allen said in shock. Edward grinned, "It was pretty easy actually, you did tell me your name and that you where part of the Black Order. Plus with me being in the military I have access to all kinds of information, so I used it to my advantage. Now that i'm here..." Edward's grin then turned into an evil looking one and he pointed at Allen, "I can finally kick your ass!!!" Alphonse who was with Edward let out a long sigh, "I can't believe you actually wasted our research money from the government just for the sake of your revenge." "Oh shut up Al, i'll make this trip worth every penny. Besides, after seeing Allen in that fight the other day i've been curious to see this place and what they do here." Komui then spoke up, "Well how does this sound boys? Seeing how you have traveled such a long ways, why don't I give you a personal tour of the Black Order while you're here?" "You really mean that?" Alphonse asked him excitedly. "Why of course!" Komui said as he smiled, with a twinkle in his eye. Lenalee narrowed her eyes and she looked at her brother, "You're just looking for an excuse just to get out of doing your work, aren't you?" Komui looked at Lenalee in shock as tears filled his eyes, creating what looked like a cascading waterfall. "Oh Lenalee, now can you think of such a thing about your dearest brother?!"

There was a knock on the door as Reever appeared with a small stack of documents. "Hey Komui, you better not be slacking off again." He said then he placed the small stack on his desk to add to the ever-growing mess of papers of work that Komui needs to do. "I need all of these signed by the end of today." Komui quickly stood up, ignoring the request, then asked the brothers, "Would you to like to have the tour now?"

"We would love to, but can I get something to eat first? We have been on the road all day and I'm starving. After that then we would like to see the place, and then…." Edward abruptly turned and pointed at Allen and gave an evil grin, "I will kick your ass!!!" Allen jumped when Edward did that. He was hoping that their excitement of getting to see the place would have made Edward forgotten about his mission for revenge, but he was wrong.

"Why of course! You both can grab something in the cafeteria." Komui told them, "And when your done, let me know and I'll give you that tour." Reever had been standing next to Komui the whole time, waiting to see Komui actually do something before he left the room. When he heard what he had said, he then told him, "Before you do anything, sign the papers will ya?" Komui ignored the request once more, "How bout I show you where the cafeteria is?" "That's okay nii-san," Lenalee said to her bother, "Allen and I can show them. I know you have work to do." Reever then added as he pointed to the stack of unsigned papers, "Yes Komui, you have work to do…"

A short while later, Lenalee, Allen and the Elric brothers had left Komui's office and they where on there way to the cafeteria. "So the guy in charge here doesn't like doing his paper work huh? Reminds me of this one guy I know, he does the same thing." Edward said as he laughed. "That's right, the colonel always put off doing his paperwork didn't he?" Alphonse said as he laughed too. While they where walking along the hallway, Allen and Lenalee ran into a familiar face, it was Kanda. Kanda noticed Allen, then surprisingly spoke to him for a brief moment. "I see it's you bean sprout." Allen glared at Kanda, but before Allen spoke to him, Edward did.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN?!?!"

Both Allen and Kanda where surprised by this, apparently Edward thought that comment was directed towards him. Even though Kanda was surprised, he didn't show much of a reaction, "I wasn't talking to you, you midget." "Well, even though you weren't before, you are now…." Edward noticed Kanda's hair and Mugen at his side before he added, "you samurai girl." Kanda glared at Edward, "What did you just call me?!" Edward gave an sly grin, "Yeah…you heard me, 'samurai girl'. You sure as hell look like one with your hair done up like that and having that sword at your side."

Kanda was getting really mad now, he had his hand on the hilt of Mugen, ready to draw it. Alphonse tried to stop Edward from aggravating Kanda even more, "Nii-san! Will you stop trying to pick fights with people?!" Edward turned to Alphonse and pointed to Kanda like some little kid, "He started it."

"I started it?!" Kanda said, "You're the one who started it 'bean'."

"Stop calling me short you damn samurai girl!!"

"Ya know, you look like a girl yourself shorty! With that girlish looking blonde hair of yours..."

Before a fight broke out, Alphonse stopped his brother and Lenalee stopped Kanda. Both Alphonse and Leenalee had to practically drag away the boys from each other to prevent further conflict. "Nii-san! Will you stop trying to make enemies everywhere you go?!" Alphonse said to Edward, while restraining him from attacking Kanda like a wild animal.

By the time they had finally reached the cafeteria, Allen turned to the others and said, "There's something I need to do, I'll catch you guys later." Lenalee then said to him, "Okay, we'll see you later Allen!" Right when Allen was leaving, Edward shouted out to him, "Don't forget Allen, before I leave here, I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Allen had feared this, he now knew that Edward wasn't going to forget his plans of revenge on him that easily, even if Edward had made a new enemy, which was Kanda.

Lenalee and Alphonse went to go save a seat while Edward went to give Jerry his order. After when Lenalee and Alphonse sat down, Lenalee asked Alphonse, "Are you sure you don't want something to eat too? You must be hungry too after such a long trip here." "I'm fine, really. I'm not hungry at all right now." Alphonse told her. Before the two continued their conversation, another familiar face joined in. "Well ain't this a surprise." Lavi said as he saw Alphonse, "I never expected to see you here." "You two met before?" Lenalee asked. "Sure have. Remember how Allen and I told you about our trip to Amestris a few months ago? The folks we met there where this guy and his brother." Lavi looked around a bit, "Speaking of which, where is your bro Al?" Edward had suddenly appeared from nowhere as he said, "He's right here." "Woah! I didn't see you there because your so…" before Lavi could finish the joke, Edward angrily snapped at him before he sat down. "Shut up will ya?" Edward placed the tray on the table and started to eat his meal while it was still hot. Lavi sat down in the empty seat next to Edward, "Still tempered as ever I see. So what brings you both here to the Black Order?" "Nii-san is determined to get his revenge on Allen." Alphonse told him. Lavi was surprised, "Man, he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to beat Allen next time he saw him again wasn't he?" Edward grinned, "Got that right! And I ain't leaving here until I do just that!" Lenalee had been wondering for a while now and finally decided to ask. "So what exactly happened when you all where in Amestris?" she asked them. Lavi laughed, "Funny story actually." Edward glared at Lavi, "To you it was, you guys where the ones who cheated me out of my money!" "What else where we supposed to do? We ended up spending just about all of our funds from the Order on an expensive restaurant bill and we didn't have enough funds to make it back here. So I had Allen bet on some card games so we could win some." Edward glared again at Lavi, "…by _cheating_ on those games?"

Lenalee was hearing about these details about Lavi and Allen's trip from a few months ago for the first time. She was now wondering if she should have even asked in the first place. Suddenly, her thoughts and Lavi and Edward's conversation where interrupted by a loud crash that came from behind where Lenalee and Alphonse sat. They all turned to look and saw Miranda on the floor with plates shattered on the floor. Lenalee quickly got up to help her, "Miranda are you alright?" "Oh Lenalee-chan its you! Yes, I'm quite fine, I just tripped again, that's all." Miranda said as Lenalee helped her up off of the floor. Miranda looked at the mess she has made, "I can't believe I keep breaking dishes like this! I feel so awful that they have to keep ordering new ones all the time because of me." Alphonse got up from where he sat as he had an idea, "You don't have to order more new ones, I can fix those." Alphonse turned to his brother, "Nii-san, could you hand me…" Before Alphonse could finish, Edward had beat him to it. Edward had already reached into his coat pocket and tossed Alphonse a piece of chalk, "Way ahead of you Al." Alphonse caught it, bent down and began to draw a transmutation circle around the broken dishes. Lenalee and Miranda watched in fascination at what Alphonse was doing. Lavi watched too, he had never seen Alphonse do alchemy before, only Edward. Plus, also being the successor of Bookman, he knew he had to record this as well.

When Alphonse was done he placed his hands on the circle, there was a flash of light with an electric shock, and the dishes had returned to normal. The exorcists thought that was incredible. "Amazing!" Lenalee said as she and Miranda picked up the plates and examined them, "They look like new again! How did you do that?" "I fixed them by using alchemy. It was a simple task really. I could explain it but I just might end up confusing you." Johnny, who was sitting near by, got up and approached Alphonse, "That was so cool! I saw the whole thing! What did you say you use again? Alchemy? Could you tell me how it works? You must be really good at it too!" "Actually, my brother is better at it than I am, he can do it without a circle and just by clapping his hands." Edward picked his teeth with a toothpick after he ate and grinned, "Sure am." "Can you tell me all about it!" Johnny said excitedly. Edward was still grinning, "Well, your boss is going to give my brother and I a tour of the place, and we are both planning on staying here for a while. Perhaps we can give you guys a even better later." Johnny was excited to hear this and he quickly ran off to tell everyone else in the science department about this, he knew they would all be interested about this method of "alchemy" as well. Alphonse looked over at his brother,

"Your such a showoff nii-san."

"What? I haven't done anything."

"But you will though…"

Later on Komui did eventually give Edward and Alphonse that tour. Although, because they where not members of the Order, there where certain areas they where not allowed in. By the time when they had reached the Science department, Johnny had told everyone there about the Elric brothers and how they can use Alchemy. As a result, now everyone was anxiously awaiting for them to give a demonstration on Alchemy and the process of how it worked. As Alphonse predicted, Edward was a show off as usual, acting all cool as he clapped his hands, transmutating things, and even boasting about how he was a State Alchemist in the military. They where even all fascinated by it as they watched in awe. While the brothers where busy, Komui stood in one spot with his back against the wall, sipping away a his coffee from his usual rabbit-faced mug. All while Komui was standing there, Reever walked up to him. "Hey Komui," Reever said, "did you finish signing those papers like I asked?" "When I get back to my office I'll get right to it." Komui lied.

A few hours had passed, yet even after all that, Edward still hadn't forgotten his original intentions for coming there. "Where the hell is he? I'm ready to pound that guy now!" Edward said with an evil grin, as he searched the halls. Alphonse sighed, "I can't believe after all of what has happened today you still haven't forgotten your revenge on Allen..." Edward finally spotted him, "There's the bastard now!" then ran over to him. Allen sensed a menacing glare looking right at him, and looked in the direction here he sensed it. He stood in horror as he saw Edward coming towards him. "Its payback time Allen!" Edward said to him as he threw off his red coat. Allen quickly pulled out something from his pocket, the one thing that he had prepared in hopes that it would save him from the beating. Edward grabbed Allen's shirt collar, prepared his fist to strike at Allen in the face. Before Edward struck out at him, Allen had stopped Edward by holding something between the fist and his own face. "H-Here! Its for you!" Allen said as he held an envelope. Edward took the envelope with his free hand and let go of Allen with the other, he tore it open and looked inside it. It was a check from the Black Order and it was made out to him, it contained the exact amount of money that Allen had took from him the other day. "I asked Lavi how much money we took from you the other day and he told me. Then I told Komui about how I took the money from you and asked him to write a check to pay you back. You said it was payback time, so I'm paying you back, so…." Allen explained to Edward about the check, but was still pretty nervous, as he was worried that Edward was still going to beat him up. Edward was still looking at the check when Alphonse spoke, "This is great nii-san! Looks like you don't need to fight Allen afteral." Edward slipped the check back into the envelope, "Man, and here I was looking forward to it too. Ah well…I probably would have lost the fight if he activated that clown suit again like last time." Allen was still nervous as he asked Edward.

"So you accept the check?"

"Yep, not quite the payback I wanted, but this will work."

Allen let out a long sigh of relief. "Besides…" Edward said, "there's someone else I would much rather have my revenge on now anyways." Edward looked around the place and said, "Where are you Kanda! I'm gonna kick y_our_ ass now! You damn samurai girl!" Alphonse shook his head, and placed a hand on it "Not again…" he mumbled.

About two days later, the Elric brothers left the Order and returned home to Amestris. Will these two groups ever meet again? Perhaps. But we shall save that for another story….

* * *

_*shameless advertisement*_

_If you enjoyed this fic, then I have great news. I liked this idea so much I have actually started working on yet *another* sequel. This sequel is different though, its an actual chapter story that has a plot. There will also be more appearances of characters from both series, both good guys and bad guys. I have no idea how long its going to be yet, but one thing is certain it will more than just 3 chapters (which is about the amount I have typed up at this moment, can't post any of it yet because theres some things I want to edit). I have no idea when it will be posted and i'm currently stuck trying to figure out how to write a possible important plot element in chapter one that will affect the whole story. I WILL get it posted someday, you can count on that! I plan to have it separate from this fic, figured I should warn you about that at least._


End file.
